


Christmas at Wayne Manor

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: It Christmas Day at Wayne Manor. Not much else to say really.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Christmas at Wayne Manor

It was a cold winter's day at Wayne Manor. The bulk of the cold wasn't due to the December weather, but the atmosphere of the insides of the place. Young billionaire Bruce Wayne had returned from his globe trotting and had taken up the persona of The Batman only a few months ago. 

While that would be at the for front of Bruce's mind, it wasn't the new task that Bruce had given himself that was the issue. In years long past, Wayne Manor was a Christmas wonderland during the holiday. It wouldn't be wrong to say that it was like a carnival, the envy of many. Bruce would act like any child in such a place.

But those were better times. The Waynes were gone, leaving Bruce alone. As such, the Wayne Manor resembled the home of certain miser of Christmas lore, much to the sadness of the Wayne's loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

“Master Bruce” Alfred spoke “I know you are not in the celebrating mood, but it would be good optics to at least try to celebrate Christmas”.

“Alfred, I hope you can understand my reasons. My enthusiasm for Christmas dead with my parents. Besides, I am far too busy to do such celebrating” It was the response Alfred expected. 

“I know, sir” Alfred responded “But people are going to wonder why son of Thomas and Martha Wayne is not celebrating”.

Bruce understood what Alfred was saying. I did realize that he still needed to stay in character as the playboy billionaire of Gotham. He decided on a compromise “Tell you what Alfred. I will endeavor to do the long line of Christmas charity events and what ever Wayne Enterprises and the upper class of Gotham need of me. But the Manor, I would rather keep as is during the holidays. I can spin some yarn about the look of the neighborhood or that its a hazard to planes of something or other”.

Alfred begrudgingly accepted Bruce's idea, even if he clearly didn't like it. He gave Bruce his Christmas diner of a large slice of turkey and potatoes before bidding him a farewell. Before he left, he took one last look at his young master, sadden how he was in this dark room eating alone on what is suppose to be a joyous day.

That was many years ago. Much had changed since then. Wayne Manor was much as had been before that fateful night in that dark alley. Lights and decorations galore all over the place.

As much as the outside was festive, the inside was hardly quite. Tiny feet now ran across the wooden floor of the upper level, the owner putting her weight on them as she moved across the hallway.

The tiny girl, Helena Wayne, entered the first door from her bedroom and spyed the sleeping form of Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown. Helena began pushing and tapping the sleeping couple “Tim, Stephanie, wake up! It's Christmas!”

Tim and Stephanie reluctantly rose from their slumber to address the little girl “Helena, were up “ spoke Tim “We would like to have slept longer”.

“But it's Christmas. You can't sleep anymore” the logic of a small child. Tim and Stephanie got up as Helena left the room.

“And you want one of those” Tim said addressing Stephanie.

“Yes I would Tim” Stephanie replied “I mean, look how cute she is. I want one. You better get on that boy wonder”. Tim just smiled and shook his head.

Helena then left to the next room the sleeping form of Jason Todd and Kara Zor-El. What was odd is that both were on their stomachs, with Kara on top of Jason, and were on the opposite of the bed.

Helena jumped up and down on the bed, hoping to wake the two. Kara woke first, amused at the child's antics. Jason woke shortly after, part hung over from last night. 

“Helena, not a good time” Jason said, barley able to talk.

“That's what you get for drinking all that eggnog” Kara said, with Jason grumbling a reply.

Helena left, not wanting to agitate Jason's condition and satisfied that she got the two up. Kara got out of bed and made the effort to get Jason to do that same, regardless how hung up he was.

Helena entered her big brother Damian's room next “Damian”! Damian woke with a rush now brandishing a baguette “Who goes there”!? Helena stood there, shocked at Damian's outburst “Damian, why do you have a baguette”?

Damian looked at the baked good he was now holding “Well I sometime get hungry and don't have time to go downstairs” Helena clearly wasn't buying it, but let Damian continue “Better question is, why are you in my room shouting”?

“It's Christmas morning, Damian”! Well there was the explanation. Damian agreed to rise and looked embarrassingly at the baguette he was holding.

Helena later entered Cass's room and saw the young woman was already awake, being aware of Helena entering the room. She gave the little girl a small smile before she left the room.

Helena then entered the room of Dick and Barbara. The two were already awake, Babs shushing Helena as she was holding hers and Dick's son, John. Helena walked over to Barbara and the baby Grayson, who was awake. The baby smiled at the sight of Helena looking down on him. 

“If you're looking for you parents, they're already in the kitchen with Alfred” Dick said.

Helena then made her leaving, stomping down to the lower part of the manor and ran to the kitchen. There was Bruce and Selina at the table and Alfred by the stove, cooking breakfast.

“I thought I heard something rampaging upstairs. I thought we had loose cattle in the manor”. It was amazing how Helena could bring out Bruce's humorous side. Then again, her mother did too.

“Hey there Kitten. Marry Christmas” Selina called her daughter over, who sat on her lap.

“Would pancakes be alright, Miss Helena” asked Alfred, which got an enthusiastic yes from Helena

Soon the rest of the people in the manor showed up. Jason of course, was still feeling a hangover. Alfred, ever prepared, had a very large cup of coffee ready.

“Would you like a cup, Miss Kara”? Kara declined the offer, which got a small comment from Dick “Come to think of it, you didn't drink at all last night. You usually get plaster at these things”.

“Well Dick” Kara replied “I guess I didn't feel like drinking this time. I'll take some tea though, Alfred”.

“I guess it's fine. Cass didn't drink either” Dick continued.

“Cass is a lightweight when it comes to drink” Stephanie said “Remember last New Years”? Cass quickly shushed her friend “Please don't remind anyone of that. Especially me”.

Damian then entered the room “I smell pancakes and hash-browns” Alfred nodded that he was making such dishes. Helena then piped in “You had a baguette, you shouldn't be that hungry”.

Helena's words got everyone's interest, which got Dick to respond immediately “A baguette? You hate eating in bed. I remember how pissed you got when you had to bunk with Jon and he ate a sub in bed”.

“I think you get a pass when you're a pretty redhead from Keystone” leave it to Tim to take a swipe at Damian. Oh course, Damian tried to deny it “I have no idea what you're getting at, Drake”,

After a little more banter between everyone, breakfast was served. Helena started eating fast, thinking that she would get to the presents faster. After Bruce politely scolded her, he explained that it was after everyone was done that presents would be opened. Which only got Helena to goad everyone to eat faster. Not helped by Kara taking a usually large portion for herself.

Helena didn't get her wish at a speedy breakfast, but everyone did finish in a prompt manner without eating like hogs. This was followed by the small Wayne running towards the living room fast enough that would make on wonder if she tapped into Speed Force.

Everyone entered the room, Helena bouncing on the floor as the rest took a seat. “We better let Helena open first or she might blow up” Dick said in a amused tone. Bruce agreed, giving a present to his daughter, who frantically tore the wrapping. More gifts were exchanged, mostly practical stuff. It didn't stop some from playing with Helena's toys.

About 25 minutes of gift opening ended, everyone examining what they and each other got.

“Well, that was pretty good....um Helena you do know you don't have to play with everything at once. Your toys aren't going to vanish on you” Helena looked up at her father as she was really trying to multitask with her collection of new toys. She then ignored him and continued on.

Kara then spoke “There is one more gift. I wanted to save this for last.” Kara pulled out a small, long box and gave it to Jason “Humm, what is this? A watch, a pen? Not much for either, but what ever”.

Jason opened the box and pulled out its contents “A pregnancy test? And it positive. Its....” Jason stopped and looked at Kara, with the rest of the room following suit “Your...pregnant”?!

“Merry Christmas, Jason”.

Jason quickly rose to hug his wife, with everyone else clapping. After Jason let go, Steph, Selina and Babs were quick to rush over and hug the mother to be, Bruce and Dick congratulated Jason, Tim and Damain both thought the possible repercussions of Jason raising a half-kryptoian child and Cass had to explain to Helena what was going on the best she could.

After the room calmed down everyone gathered around the tv to watch the various Christmas programming that would be on. Yes, even the yule log at one point.

Bruce hung around the door, looking in. “Is something wrong, Sir” Alfred broke Bruce from his gaze as he turned to address the butler “No, nothing.”

“Alfred” Bruce continued “Do you remember the first Christmas after I became Batman”?

“Of course. It was quite somber here. In fact, the next couple of years were quite low key. In fact the thing that changed was....”

“When I brought Dick in” Bruce finished “I still didn't want to do any Christmas celebrations, but you insisted”.

“It was more Master Dick who did that” Alfred explained “I simply agreed with him”.

“And he was right. And as time went on” Bruce explained “It became more like it was in back with my parents. Alfred, do you think my parents would approve of this”?

It was all Alfred could do not to smile, but he did “Your family might not be conventional and you know as well as anyone that blood does not make a family. I think they would be happy with what you have created”.

“Come join us, Alfred” Bruce asked “You're as much a part of this as anyone”.

“Oh course, sir. But I must tidy up the kitchen first”. Bruce nodded as Alfred left. Bruce returned to the others, taking his place next to Selina and Helena and watching the others socialize and look to the next generation as Kara was now holding John. Bruce hadn't had much reason to smile a lot in his life, but this time was the time to. 

Bruce took a look at the nearby painting of his parents, remembering Alfred's words.

“Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed. I wanted to get this out before Christmas ended.


End file.
